


Missing You

by Mikamichchi



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Missing Persons, Regret, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamichchi/pseuds/Mikamichchi
Summary: It's been two years...Since I settled down at the Hirahara Corporation permanently as an assistant.Oh yeah... It's also been two years, since-"Miss Yoo."-he's gone...
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Missing You

This story is in each character's point of view (POV) and the flashback dialogues/ words from the past are in _Italics._

XXXXXXXXXX

**[Shin-Ae's POV]**

It's been two years...

Since I settled down at the Hirahara Corporation permanently as an assistant.

"Hey, Shin-ae! Can you get the phone from over there, please! There's a Mr.James on the line." Soo-ha, a fellow female assistant covered her mouthpiece and called out to me. She and I were together for the last three years since I first started here.

"Got it," I said with a wink and walked briskly down the corridor to my cubicle.

It's been two years, since Yeong-gi, my closest friend was appointed as the director of Hirahara Corporation against all odds. Surprising nosy journalists and much disappointment to Mrs.Hirahara. But I'm glad he is actually doing great now. And he made me his personal assistant. Voilà for me, since I had previous experience of the same position for a year. Plus it felt more like hanging out at the arcade than working at a company with him. Because we were always together like that. Well not really, I mean most of the time. We get work done, mind you.

"Hello, this is Ms. Yoo Shin-Ae, assistant to the Director, Mr. Yeong-gi Hirahara. How may I help you, Mr. James?"

It's been two years since Papa quit his drinking habit and came clean completely. He still works at the hospital, but much fewer hours. So he's always there when I get home. It's been quite peaceful.

"Yes, sure Mr.James. It's been a pleasure working with you. And I'll most definitely convey your message to the director."

"Yes, Thank you very much, have a nice day!" Click.

"Ugh" I groaned as I hung up the receiver. I know I'm required to be this cheerful for the job, but man! Not so early in the morning! I hate how my own voice sounds so fake. Blah. Whatever.

I slumped on my chair. For the past two years here, I can honestly say I've been happy. I can genuinely say my life is not in pieces like it was back when I was just a 17-year-old girl. Now that 3 years have passed since then, I'm truly happy about how I turned out. How papa is doing fine and how I can smile. I looked over at the office directly as opposed to my secretary's desk. Next, to its door, the shiny plate read "Director, Hirahara Corp." Underneath it, a new name was carved, "Yeong-gi Hirahara"

Oh yeah... It's also been two years, since-

_Miss Yoo_

-he's gone...

XXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Yoo" I blinked. Am I hearing things now? But it's not his voice...

"Hello? Earth to Miss Yoo?" I jerked my head towards the sound and found myself glaring. Of cause, it's the annoying noodlehead.

"What? I'm busy" I said coldly and turned back to my PC screen. Even though I was just searching through different types of pizzas, he doesn't need to know that.

"And don't call me that. I've told you before, just call me as Assistant Yoo like everyone else."

"Pffft... why?"

I really fought down my urge to punch his face in. How the hell that is his business? I don't want to be called that. That's all. I just decided against punching and ignored his remark.

"If you don't have anything useful to do this morning, just go kill yourself. I'd be very pleased Mr. Assistant Director Sir."

I shot him a dirty look. Get a hint already dumba$$. Get lost. Scram. I've had enough of your creepy a$$ face for the rest of the week.

"Meh. Whateves. Miss oh so holy assistant, I want the list of sponsors we got through Mr.James for the restaurant project. And I need them before the lunch break." He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, your boyfriend's here. Catcha later feisty." He gave me a wink and I wanted to throw up.

I saw a red mess of hair making its way in our direction. Yeah well, Sang-Chul thinks we're more than just friends, Yeong-gi and I. I guess most of the employees thought the same, ever since he decided to break up with Alyssa one and a half years ago. And he's been single since. Well like I care about some false rumours. I know better than anyone, how an amazing friend, and a companion he is to me. That's all there is to it. I bet he has more concerns than his love life at the age of 21, on his way to becoming the CEO of one of the largest conglomerates in Korea.

"Yo Yoo!" He said squinting his eyes at the departing figure of Sang-Chul. "Is he giving you any trouble again?"

"Nope," I said and he smiled. That smile so bright reminds me of the sun. Damn, how can he do that? It hurts my eyes, to be honest. "Let me know if he is alright? I'll give him a taste of my fists again"

I snorted. "You're not a high school boy anymore, Yeong-gi. Try to be more responsible." I put on my best assistant voice and said it.

"Boring. You want me to be like my brother?"

Kousuke.

An image of him, his dark brown locks and piercing blue eyes flashed through my mind. The man I haven't seen, haven't talked to in two whole years. The same one I desperately want to forget, but can't seem to, anyway I try... The a$$hole... Tche.

I started collecting the files and documents related to today's work. "So ready for the hunting party?" I smirked, trying to change the subject. I don't want to talk about someone who's not here anymore, and doesn't even care to spare a word.

Yeong-gi gave me an odd look, I don't know if he noticed it or not, but he replied anyway. "You mean the sponsor meeting?" He took out his specs out from his shirt pocket, "Oh yeah" he said as he put his glasses on.

"Ok, assistant Yoo, please follow me. We have work to do." He said in his best director voice, as I like to tease him about it. But I have to admit he does make a darn good director. He's friendly, he's approachable and considerate of his employees. Everyone actually likes him too.

I adjusted my ponytail, got all the files, and followed Yeong-gi to his office. My hair is kind of long now since I decided to grow it out, Yeong-gi also said it looked decent on me.

_It does look decent on you, Miss Yoo._

Huh? Why the hell I thought of that now? Bloody rich people and their cozy scarves and fancy words... -_-

"Hey, you coming or what?" Huh? Yeong-gi was looking at me with a confused look on his face. That's when I realized I have stopped in the middle of the corridor. Sh*t.

"Oh coming" I hurried through the doors, which he kept held open.

XXXXXXXXXX

**[Nol's POV]**

I notice. Every little thing about her. The way she walks, the way she smiles, the slightest change in her moods, how she's mostly irritated by the daily phone calls... and, how she is hopelessly in love but doesn't even know it yet. For all the four years I've known her, I noticed these little things. How she first came here, broken and sad, trying to piece together her life. I noticed how she worked so hard not to be a burden in this adult world, working as a part-time assistant under Kousuke.

Shin-Ae's not someone who cares a whole lot about what other people think about her. She's fiercely independent. But I noticed, how that same girl was shaken by the slightest thing my brother said. I noticed how her cheeks tinted a rose pink from Kousuke's rare compliments, and how she brooded for hours when he scolded her for messing something up. I know only I can notice these things that are barely visible because I know her like no one else.

When Kousuke announced that he has to take over the Hirahara branch at Japan, and placed me as the director here, she changed completely. No one noticed the difference at all, except me. She has gone to places with us as usual, hang out with friends, as usual, laughed, did her work, as usual, ate as much as she always does... but, there was something missing. The spark. It was gone. And she never once talked about Kousuke for the last two years since he moved, not even once.

"So you have the sponsor meeting at 10. Then have a lunch appointment with Mr. Ashido from the construction company. Sang-Chul asked me for the list of sponsors we made through Mr.James. Do you know why he needs them?"

I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair as I collected my thoughts. "Ah yeah, send the list over to him. I asked to do a little background check on them. You know insurance." I smiled and she nodded.

"Ok. And Mr.James called this morning and said he'll be visiting soon. I guess it's better to prepare a sort of a presentation on the plan and benefits they gain from our restaurant project."

"Yeah, I think so too." I noticed a little smile creeps on to her lips, but her eyes were focused elsewhere. I followed her gaze and found her looking at the pack of Q-tips on my desk. What I hate the most is these lingering looks... Where her thoughts linger around things reminds her of him. I looked at her again to see her tore her eyes from it and fixed on her notebook.

"You don't have much on your schedule in the evening. Except for the site visit with Mr.Ashido after lunch. It would probably take two hours tops."

"Alrighty then, can you please look into the presentation for me?"

"Sure, I was gonna ask you that anyway. Hehe" She smiles and turned to go. "See ya around, Director"

As soon as she left, my phone rang. I squinted at the name.

Kousuke?

XXXXXXXXXX

**[Nol's POV]**

"Why did you want to meet all of a sudden?" I asked sipping the strawberry milkshake I ordered at Sunbucks. My brother sat opposite to me, nibbling away at his cheesecake as he always does. He only asked me on the phone to meet me here. He also mentioned that he only came for a quick visit and doesn't want anyone to know about it. Well, that explains the ridiculous disguise he's sporting now if you can actually call it that. Sunglasses indoors? People would think he's a blind dude for sure. And don't even get me started on the hat, yes hat with a gaping hole in the middle. Is this what you call fashion in Japan these days?

"I came here for the site visit of the restaurant project of cause."

"Why? Everything's on schedule, I have it under control."

"I know" He put his fork down and took a sip from his coffee. "But father asked me to come down and oversee the process. Since it's your first major project."

"But I've been working as the director for _two._ _Years_." I was getting a bit irritated. Well, seeing his face was enough to rile me up already, but seeing how dad is still don't trust me enough was getting to me.

"Don't get ridiculous ideas as my father sent me to spy on you or something. I'm going back to Japan tonight anyway. I have work."

For some reason, I hate how this dude only cares about work. Why can't he care a bit about other people's feelings? Especially her... She deserves so much better.

"I'm here as your predecessor, you know like a mentor."

"Oh please..." I scoffed and chugged down the rest of the milkshake at one go. He ignored me and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"So how's everything at the office? I presume you've adjusted completely now."

He's seriously pissing me off right now.

"Why bother now? Asking all this shit? You wanna make small talk? I'm fine with complete silence."

"What? Why can't I be a little concerned about my little brother?"

"After all this time? It's been two f*cking years since I last saw you, Kousuke. Is this how you wanna express your brotherly concern?"

"I've been busy. But I took care of everything at work for you. Made it easy to adjust and carry out work. What else do you need?"

I slammed my hands on the table and leaned forward. "Just_" I couldn't get it out. I didn't want him to take care of things for me behind the scenes. I've known it for some time. That's how he does it. Caring for people. But, I would've loved to just talk... You know just as real brothers do. He never understood that. I don't think he ever will either. So I decided to shut my mouth.

He was staring at me. Quietly. He didn't comment on my attitude just now. Didn't shot a snide remark as he does most of the time. Just sat there, staring. I couldn't comprehend what he might be feeling cause his eyes were covered with those stupid sunglasses. We sat there without uttering a single word for a few moments. He finally decided to break the silence.

"How is Miss Yoo?"

That kind of caught me off guard. He has never mentioned her before in the past two years. Not in any of his calls. Even though he didn't come to see us, he called to check the work at the company from time to time. He never once asked about her in any of them.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

His lips tightened to a straight line.

"Oh yeah, you can't. I bet you never even bothered to ask such a simple question like that form the person who was closest to you for a whole effing year."

He took a deep breath, and let it out, not meeting my eyes.

"Well, it's not that important matter anyway..." He muttered. I seriously wanted to strangle him then and there. Why him? Why do you have to fall for a cold-hearted a$$hole like him of all people, Shin-Ae?

"Let's get going. It's time for the visit." He got up and walked away. I sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, you're back from the visit!"

Shin-Ae called out to me as soon as I reached her cubicle. I was still debating with myself if I should tell her about Kousuke joining me for the visit or not. He didn't ask me not to. Actually, he didn't say anything much throughout the visit after our little dispute at Sunbucks. I really wish I can just punch some sense into that guy. Sigh.

"Wanna grab a drink?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure! Ugh, this chair is killing me" She got up and stretched her hands. "so everything's good at the site?"

"Yeah. Mr. Ashido said the site was great and they can start in no time."

We walked down the corridor to the vending machine at the breaking area. I got myself an iced coffee and she got a diet cola. We headed to the open balcony area talking about the project and what I saw at the site. The night air was cold but in a good way. I watched as her long hair danced in the breeze. She was leaning on the railing with her coke in hand, looking into the distance.

"Are you happy, Shin-Ae?" I don't know what made me ask that at that moment, but I did. It kind of surprised her too.

"Huh? That's so out of the blue... even for you. Haha" She chuckled and turned again towards the buzzing city lights. I leaned on the railing next to her.

"No, I'm serious. Just- Are you really happy now? With your life?"

"Why are you asking this stuff? Of cause I'm happy. Do I look sad to you now?"

"...no"

"Exactly" She flicked my forehead and smile. "You think too much. Relax. Enjoy the view."

Maybe I should tell her about Kousuke. But if she really is happy here, maybe I was just reading too much into her actions. Before I could stop myself, I just blurted it out.

"Kousuke came today, for the visit." There. Done. I scanned her face. She was still gazing into the distance, but as soon as his name escaped my mouth, she froze. She then turned to face me. For once, I couldn't tell what's on her mind. "Oh." she said and sipped her drink.

That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. Well, I don't know what I hoped for. She looked calm and collected. Maybe I did misjudge her feelings? "Um, yeah... But he leaves tonight at midnight. Said have meetings tomorrow." I sipped my drink and glanced at her. That's when I saw her grip on her drink. She's trying so hard to hide it. But I knew when I saw how tight her grip was, she has to go...

"Hey-"

"Let's go inside. It's starting to get chilly"

She said and walked away. Her back somehow felt lonely...

XXXXXXXXXX

**[Shin-Ae's POV]**

I didn't know what to do... I remember walking to my cubicle and sitting down. All in a daze. Kousuke... That jerk. How could he come and go just like that? I was irritated and I didn't even know why. Maybe I did know... But I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit why I kept on looking at the wall clock when I can just go home. I'm running away. I knew it. But I still didn't want to face him.

I don't remember when I finally got out of the Hirahara Corp. I kept walking on the sideline, thinking about all the times I spent together with him as his assistant. My first job. Ever since he left, I doubt there was a time I ever stopped thinking about him. For two years, I wanted to forget him and move on. Because why not? It's a lost course. I never had a chance. It was just a silly crush... Is it? If it is, why does it hurt so much? After all this time. Why does it make me feel so uneasy knowing he's here? Despite everything why do I want to see him at least once?

_You silly Shin-Ae... he doesn't think about you that way... You clearly know it, but why do you still..._

I want him. But I also want to get over him. Neither is happening...

I stopped and looked around. _Where the hell am I?_ I checked my watch and it indicated that it was 11.30p.m. _He must be at the airport now..._

It felt like everything spinning and I just wanted to see him. _Well, f*ck it._ I flagged down a taxi and got on.

"To the airport please." I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

I ran. As fast as my feet can take me. I heard shouts telling me to stop, and that I can't go in. Probably guards. But I ran. All the things around me were a sort of a blur. I saw the gate where passengers wait for the Japanese airplane in far. It was separated from a glass wall from where I was. I couldn't get in. I looked over at the gate trying to find someone like him. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw the guards were following me. _Shit. Well, I guess it's useles-_

There he was. Standing, with his hands in his long coat pockets as always. I stood there, just looking at him. I don't know if I felt sad or happy or angry. He was looking around. His hair a bit messy, _is it longer than I last saw?_

Then the guards got me. Yeah, I didn't take my eyes off of him as they dragged me backward. _Kousuke... I came to see you..._

Just like he heard me, he turned around and our eyes met. In that brief moment, I knew why exactly I was running away. Why I always didn't want to admit I was always thinking about this person. At that moment I knew... I was in love with him. I saw his azure eyes widened, then I was out of sight.

"Miss are you crazy? Pulling a stunt like that?! Since you had ID and you work for Hirahara corp, I'll let it slide." The guard said as a warning. _Yeah yeah, whatever. I know it's stupid. But I don't really care._

"Yeah, sorry. I was just trying to say goodbye to a friend. Missed it, but thanks for not holding me in."

"Ok. We don't need trouble either. Go now."

I mockingly waved at them as I slung my handbag over my shoulder. I slowly made my way on the sidelines to the main road. A plane flew above my head and I knew he was in it. I looked up at it and sighed.

"Goodbye, Kousuke... I really wanted to see you."

"Miss Yoo"

I stopped. _Huh? Am I hearing things now? I know I hear his voice every time I read emails addressed to me as "Miss Yoo", but I'm not reading anything now. And it's his voice? Am I finally going crazy? How is this possible?_

I heard footsteps reaching towards me and I spun around, and there he was. My eyes grew wide seeing Kousuke, right in front of me, after two years. He's gotten a bit taller, and also looked thinner. Is he even eating properly? Tiredness was registered in his eyes. As I turned around, a faint smile decorated his face and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello, Miss Yoo. I really wasn't expecting to see you here."

I didn't know what to say. I was angry, irritated and I just wanted to scream at him for not talking to me for two whole years. But he doesn't feel the same way as I feel about him. I have no right to blame him. I just missed him so much so it hurts. It hurts my heart, my whole body, it even hurts my f*cking pride.

"Yeah?" I managed to get something out. "As upset as angry I am right now, I still missed you. Do you know how f*cking pathetic that makes me feel?" There, I said it. I fought back my tears that were trying to break out. I am not crying. No, I can't cry. Not in front of him. Not after I boldly confessed to him like that.

"Just one call. Just once, would've been enough. For I don't know, old times sake or something." I let my hands fall down on my sides and watched him as his a bit long hair float in the breeze. He didn't' say anything, just staring. The smile was still there, it looked... sad, somehow. His stare was enough to make my heart race like crazy. I didn't know this dude has that kind of effect on me... But I guess he does.

"Your hair"

"What?" I blurted out.

"Your hair has gotten longer." After two freaking years, that's what he has to say to me?

"Yeah so? I decided to grow it out a bit." I said, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Can you please turn around so I can see it better?" He took one of his hands out from the jacket pocket and made a circling gesture with his fingers. _What the hell?_

"Ha," I gave a disbelieving look. "Yeah, why not? After two years, here I am, modeling for the jerkface boss." I turned my back to him but kept ranting on. "Of cause, so he can take a good look at my hair length, why I wonder? Maybe you can then calculate how many inches my hair grew per month or something? Maybe you should've brought a ru-"

I stopped ranting when I felt arms wrapped around me, hugging me from behind. His arms pulled me against his chest. I felt warm. His hair was tickling my ear when he rested his head on my shoulder. "K-Kou-"

"Just" He muttered. "Just let me stay like this for a moment, please..."

I bit my lower lip. My mind was filled with everything that he is. His smell, his warmth, his voice... _Kousuke..._

And then he said it.

_"_ I missed you too _"_

And a tear rolled down my cheeks... _I really do love you, Kousuke..._

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this story! Vote and Comment pls! Waiting for your feedback!


End file.
